Egoísta
by RavenYaz
Summary: Me gustaba el silencio, el atardecer, el delicioso aroma de mi té... Pero él siempre arruinaba esos momentos de tranquilidad. Quería que se alejara, su luz opacaba mi oscuridad. Era egoísta de mi parte tratarlo de aquella manera, pero necesitaba mantenerme al margen. No quería sentir dolor otra vez, prefería que el egoísmo me consumiera y lo alejara de mí.


_Hola gente bonita de Fanfictiom. Hoy vengo con un BBRae. Extraño, sí, ya que no están en un universo alterno. Es casi la primera vez que hago BBRae sin que sea un universo alterno. Digo casi porque ya lo había intentado antes pero no me gusto mi trabajo así que prefiero olvidarlo lolXD. Bien, espero que les guste, hice un BBRae, porque mi querido Mr. Rayney y algunos otros BBRae fans, me han contagiado, recordándome mis inicios en esta página, cuando yo era completamente BBRae y nada podía nublar mi idea de esa pareja perfecta. Pero bueno… ¿que les digo? Red X, todo lo pervierte y yo no fui la excepción. _

_Espero que disfruten leyendo este One-Shot tanto como yo escribiéndolo y recordando con nostalgia mi amor por esta pareja. Bueno ya les dejo leer que latosa soy lo sé!_

**Egoísta**

El amanecer en la azotea de la torre, siempre había sido sin duda lo más hermoso que había en mis recuerdos. El contraste de colores, el horizonte haciéndole paso al astro de fuego, la bandada de aves dando su ronda matutina y el aroma de mi té de hierbas inundando mis fosas nasales. Sin duda era el mejor momento para relajarse, para sentirse en completo control. Con el pasar de los años el sentimiento de pertenencia a la familia que somos los titanes había crecido en mi alma considerablemente. Nuestra amistad cada vez se fortalecía más, nuestro trabajo en equipo se compenetraba con el tiempo y Jump City nos amaba, eso sin duda se sentía bien, me hacía sentir en casa. Yo al fin pertenecía a alguna parte y estaba feliz de que fuera a esta.

\- Am… Hola Raven – Rodé los ojos, había algo que nunca cambiaria, la estupidez de Chico Bestia. Cada día me irritaba más su actitud ingenua y demasiado optimista. ¿Acaso no tenía más que hacer?

\- Vaya, ¿decidiste arreglar tu reloj biológico? – Le espete con sarcasmo. Era extraño que él estuviera despierto a esta hora. Rio suavemente, intentando tomar mi sarcasmo de una manera divertida, aunque claramente lo escupí con la peor intención. Pero ahí estaba él, mirándome e intentando nadar contra la corriente, como siempre.

\- Bueno sí, supongo que sí – respondió con dulzura, como me enfermaba su sencillez. Me puse en posición de loto y comencé a meditar con la única intención de ignorarlo. – Raven… - intento llamar mi atención, pero opte por ignorar su ya no tan infantil voz, debido a los años adquiridos. – Am… - inseguridad, porque tenía que ser tan odiosamente tierno – Se que aunque finjas que no, me estas escuchando… - hablo, eso era más que obvio, pero preferí reservarme el comentario. – Pero quiero que sepas que estoy arrepentido. – Ahora sí, su idiotez había acabado con todas sus neuronas. – Y… te pido disculpas por cualquier cosa que te haya causado molestia, no fue mi intención molestarte y… ah… - mi expresión se suavizo, ¿por qué lo hacía complicado? – Yo… ya me voy… - Dijo por ultimo con la voz decaída.

\- Chico Bestia – Mis ojos se abrieron con rapidez y mi mano se poso en su hombro. Él me miro con sorpresa y con un temor en su mirada que me dolió en lo más profundo de mí ser. – Yo… - Ahora era yo la insegura. La alarma sonó a una hora bastante extraña, Chico Bestia y yo nos observamos con curiosidad y cada uno llego a la sala común por sus medios.

\- De quien se trata – Pregunto Robin listo como siempre, Star recién llegaba notablemente desorbitada y aun dormida, mientras que Cyborg tecleaba frenéticamente. Chico bestia estaba a mi lado y miraba con admirable concentración –tratándose de él - la pantalla en donde aparecieron los robots de Slade.

\- Ese tipo es un psicótico, porque envía sus robots a estas horas. Ni siquiera he desayunado – Chico bestia movía los brazos de manera agobiadora. Le envié un poco de mi energía y lo inmovilice.

\- ¿Donde están? – Pregunte con bastante hastió.

\- En el centro – Respondió Cyborg con sencillez.

\- Titanes al ataque – Dijo Robin estrellando su puño derecho en su mano izquierda. Nos dispusimos a llegar al lugar por los cielos, para hacerlo más rápido. Star llevo a Robin, y Chico Bestia a Cyborg convertido en un pterodáctilo. Pronto llegamos al lugar, era un majestuoso desastre. Los robots de Slade destruían todo a su alrededor. Comenzamos a luchar, pero no dábamos abasto, habían demasiados, y ya habíamos destruido unas cinco docenas. Pero pareciera que en cuanto más destruíamos, más aparecían. Mire alrededor y no lograba ver ninguno de mis amigos, solo veía metal y movimientos robotizados en combinación con uno ojos tan macabramente diseñados que parecía que ellos nos odiaban, aunque siendo robots eso fuera imposible. Continúe luchado con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban. Lo último que sentí fue una patada en el estomago, todo el aire desvanecerse y mi mundo hundirse en oscuridad.

.

.

\- Raven… - La tierna voz de Chico Bestia se colaba en mis oídos. Mis ojos se abrieron con lentitud y sus esmeraldas chocaron con mi mirada.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? – Pregunte mitad con cansancio y mitad con enojo infiltrado en mi voz por verlo tan cerca de mí. Me sostenía en sus brazos, baje rápidamente, pero él me sostuvo nuevamente debido a que mis piernas me traicionaban. Tuve que subir mi mirada un poco para encontrarme con la suya, ya que él había crecido con el pasar de los años y yo me había quedado de la misma estatura.

\- Un robot te ataco y bueno yo… - Chico bestia fue interrumpido por la melosa voz de Star.

\- Oh! Amiga Raven ese robot estaba dispuesto a asesinarte, Slade está fuera de control, gracias Chico Bestia por salvar a la amiga Raven. – Chico Bestia se rasco la nuca con nerviosismo.

\- No es nada, habría hecho lo mismo por cualquiera del equipo, somos una familia. – Un rastro de decepción se coló en mi mente, pero lo desaparecí con rapidez. –

\- Debemos ayudar a nuestros amigos – Hablo Star, pero cuando Chico Bestia me soltó casi me desvanezco. Al parecer el golpe fue más fuerte de lo esperado. Chico Bestia volvió a sostenerme acercándome a su cuerpo.

\- Star permanece aquí con Raven, iré a ayudarlos – Dijo el cambiante, Star asintió y chico bestia se fue volando en forma de águila. Cuando al fin recupere mis fuerzas, ya los titanes habían encontrado el robot que desactivaba los demás. Me tele transporte a mi habitación, me di una ducha rápida y me puse otro uniforme. Mi mente no me dejaba en paz, debía agradecerle a Chico Bestia y eso me estresaba. No quería hacerlo, pero me sentiría más culpable si no lo hacía. Tome un largo suspiro y me dirigí a su habitación. Toque la puerta y espere una respuesta con paciencia.

\- Cy te dije que no tardaría porque siempre eres tan… ¿Raven? – Mis mejillas enrojecieron por completo cuando Beast Boy abrió la puerta y sobre su cuerpo solo se encontraba una toalla cubriendo sus caderas. Él me observaba con sorpresa y luego se percato de lo que sucedía. Su semblante enrojeció por completo y me cerró la puerta en la cara con rapidez. – Raven lo lamento, te abriré en un minuto, solo… -

\- Sí, entiendo – Lo interrumpí antes de que hiciera el momento aun más vergonzoso. Escuchaba movimiento dentro de su habitación y me transmitía todo el nerviosismo que sentía. Sabía que me temía, pero por Azar no quería que lo hiciera, todo se había complicado hacía un tiempo, desde que… - Chico Bestia abrió la puerta y me saco de mis memorias.

\- ¿Quieres pasar? – Me pregunto con inseguridad, asentí levemente y me adentre en su habitación. Me sorprendió que no estuviera completamente desordenada, al parecer los años habían cambiado a Chico Bestia, no su esencia, pero por supuesto que había madurado.

\- Mira Chico Bestia, la situación es que vengo a agradecerte por… - Me interrumpió.

\- No tienes que hacerlo Raven, haría cualquier cosa por ti – dijo y mis ojos se abrieron en sorpresa – y por cualquier otro integrante del equipo… - Termino agitando las manos intentando que no lo mal interpretara. – Además, ambos sabemos que no querías hacerlo, solo lo haces porque crees que es tu deber… - Término con una sonrisa triste. Era cierto no quería hacerlo, pero no porque lo odiara, todo lo contrario, era por todo ese descontrol que sentía cuando lo tenía cerca de mí. – Pero no lo es, yo te ayude como lo haría con… - Levante la mano para que cerrara la boca, Chico Bestia tenía la peor percepción de mí y no lo juzgaba por ello.

\- Chico Bestia, crees que soy un monstruo y tienes razón, lamento que nuestra relación tenga que ser de esta forma, pero mis agradecimientos son genuinos. Es todo – Dije y me apresure a salir de aquel lugar. Mis emociones querían tomar rienda suelta y yo no lo podía permitir.

\- Espera Raven – Dijo el cambiante tomándome por la muñeca, mire su mano y me soltó con rapidez – lo lamento – dijo y suspiro con resignación. – Nuestra relación no tiene porque ser así. – Esbozo una sonrisa desesperada, como si se amparara en ella para detener mi ida. – Además no creo que seas ningún monstruo. – Continuo – Eres la mujer más inteligente, gentil, noble y hermosa que he conocido. – Mi corazón se acelero con violencia y la luz de su habitación estallo. Él se sobre salto, yo lo mire con nerviosismo y algo de culpa. – Y yo debo ser el hombre más idiota del mundo por creer que… - No continuo, me miro con una dulzura que jamás había visto en él. Hubo un silencio muy extraño, era tenso mas no incomodo, era expectante. No sabía si quería que terminara su frase, no sabía si me agradaría lo que estaba a punto de decir. No quería escuchar palabras de confort, ni mucho menos de amistad incondicional. Era muy egoísta de mi parte lo que quería. Necesitaba desesperadamente que él sintiera lo mismo que yo. Y como yo bien sabía que un ser tan alegre, risueño, incondicional y brillante, jamás podría enamorarse de alguien tan oscuro como una mitad demonio; había preferido ignorar su existencia desde el momento en que descubrí lo perdida que me encontraba por él y toda su dulzura. No quería escucharlo, no soportaría su rechazo. No quería conformarme con su amistad. Era egoísta de mi parte, pero después de todo la mitad de mi ser seguía siendo oscuridad.

\- Basta – Dije y camine con rapidez, una lágrima se colaba por mi mejilla y su habitación perdió la poca organización que tenía. Estaba en descontrol. Chico bestia volvió a sostenerme. – No, déjame… - Dije en un sollozo, no quería llorar, por Azar, no quería demostrar debilidad, pero como no lo iba a hacer si él, Garfield, era mi debilidad.

\- Yo debo ser el hombre más idiota del mundo, por creer que me merezco una pizca del amor de la mujer más hermosa que he visto – Lo que siguió después de esa confesión me dejo helada, sus labios se encontraban sobre los míos. Él estaba besándome, no comprendía nada. ¿Entonces él sentía lo mismo?

Poco a poco mis músculos se relajaron y mis ojos se cerraron, mientras mis manos se fundían alrededor de su cuello. Correspondí el beso sin importarme que la habitación de Chico Bestia estaba hecha un desastre a causa de mis incontrolables emociones. Me deje llevar en ese mar de intensas sensaciones, sintiendo como él reclamaba mi cercanía con su cuerpo. Era mágico, era mucho mejor que la manera en que lo había imaginado tantas veces. Cuando el aire hiso falta, interrumpimos el mágico momento.

\- Garfield – Mencione su nombre en un susurro, abriendo los ojos.

\- Puedes enviarme al mar las veces que quieras y habrá valido la pena. – Dijo sonriendo sobre mis labios. Sonreí y negué con la cabeza, esa no era tan mala idea después de todo. Pero de mis labios solo salió una frase, corta y precisa, guardada por mucho tiempo en mi corazón.

\- Te amo – Lo saque de mis entrañas, era un sentimiento que me envenenaba el alma al pensar que no era correspondido. La cara de Garfield era de sorpresa total, pero luego pude ver como se suavizo y se coló en su rostro una sonrisilla traviesa.

\- Todas lo hacen nena – Dijo guiñándome un ojo y sonriendo. Rodé los ojos y me voltee para salir.

\- Imbécil Logan – Dije por lo bajo con los dientes apretados. Era un bromista idiota y nunca lo podría a cambiar, tampoco quería hacerlo, aunque la idea de refundirlo en el mar cada vez se hacía más atractiva.

\- Pero yo solo amo a una. – Dijo tomándome por la cintura y juntando su pecho con mi espalda. Tomándome por sorpresa completamente. – Y su nombre es Raven. – Termino estrechándome en un abrazo que yo en la posición que me encontraba; le correspondí poniendo mis manos sobre las suyas que estaban alrededor de mi cintura.

\- Eres un cursi – Dije rodando los ojos y volví a besarlo, quería tener sus labios sobre los míos tanto tiempo como lo había imaginado.

_**Fin**_

_Bueno espero que haya sido de su agrado y ya saben, aun no les han puesto impuestos a los reviews. Así que déjenlos antes de que los tengan. jajajaja! Se agradece el apoyo y también se siente. Bueno un placer escribirles y nos leeremos luego._

_ Yaz_

F

F


End file.
